narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Miyamoto Musei
|reg = |nature = |jutsu = Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique Lightning Strike Storm Release: Final Symphony – Closing Light Ruin Storm Release: Heavenly Sword of Susanoo Storm Release: Piercing Heavenly Light Storm Release: Storm Cutter Storm Release: Tempest Choir of Light Tools Creation at Will Water Release: Water Tornado |tools = Sword Wire Strings}} Miyamoto Musei (無星ミヤモト, Musei Miyamoto) is a shinobi hailing from the Musei Clan, the native clan of Shikimi. As a child, he was interested in the history of shinobi as well as the effects of planet's having their own Shinju to their native kin. As such, he explores the vastness of space for knowledge, having recently arrived to Earth. Background Born to a prestigious family within the Musei Clan. Miyamoto had always had a fascination with the history of shinobi, having read many books and manuscripts since he was a child. Due to all this reading and dedicated studying, Miyamoto was praised for being highly knowledgeable, with many even calling him a natural born prodigy. It was his natural intelligence that allowed him to excel within the academy, usually scoring the highest scores in both written tests, as well as basic ninja trainning. By age 10, he graduated from the academy and was paired into a team with Subaru Musei and an unknown classmate. Around his years of being a young adult, Miyamoto was one of the most veered shinobi that the Musei Clan ever produced, mastering many different fighting styles and techniques. It was his strength that the nobles nominated him for the position of clan leader, but turned down the position due to his own personal feeling for not being right for the role as well as continue his quest for knowledge on the history of shinobi. Thus, he decided that he world leave Shikimi and travel through space in order to find out the reason for the origin of the Shinju as well as the reasoning of people, such as the Ōtsutsuki Clan for the search and consumption of the tree's fruit. Traveling on an asteroid through space, he discovered many planet's who had their own dark past's revolving around the Shinju and the effect of the inhabitants, noting them down in his research before he settled off again. Sometime later, he came across Earth during his travels, as well as it's orbiting satellite, the . Exploring the ancient ruins, he came across something resembling a seal within the moon's core. Curious about it's purposes, he came to earth to find out its answers, traveling across the planet and uncovering many ancient manuscripts written by various sources during the past, including the early Ōtsutsuki settlers as well as , who was revered as the Sage of Six Paths. From here on, he continues searching Earth for answers concerning and the Shinju. Personality As a child, Miyomoto was intelligent, yet curious. Having an interest in the wider knowledge of things, he researched them extensively in order to find out their true meaning. Because of this habbit, Miyamoto spent most of time in places containing vast amount of information, such as libraries and ancient shrines. He was also kind to others, especially to his own parents and siblings, holding them to great respect and would often put their own needs before his very own. Despite this, like any child. Miyamoto would occasionally mischievous, messing with his own friends with various methods, such as the occasional prank. As he matured into an adult, Miyamoto became a much calmer individual. Despite keeping his childhood hobby, he took on the ideology that in order to gain better knowledge of the world, he would go out and experience it on his own. He also became much more humble, declining to take the role of the clan leader, despite his great prowess due to feeling not right for the role. He also became much stricter, as noted by Subaru. But nevertheless would show his carefree side on occasion. Appearance Abilities Chakra Prowess and Life Force Ninjutsu Nature Trasformations During his childhood, Miyomoto discovered that he inherited the clan's Storm Release, an elemental bloodline limit that allowed him to create energy beams by combining and . As a result of extensive training, Miyamoto can wield the element with great proficiency, as well as their derived elements. One of his most well known uses of it was infusing a sword's blade with light. This effect not only allowed the sword to cut through tougher substances, but Miyamoto was also able to manipulate the length of the blade, allowing him to expand the beam of light at long distances at such speeds that it was nearly impossible to avoid, even to those trained in the art visual prowess. This property could also be applied to throwable weapons, such as Shuriken, where Miyamoto can also manipulate the form of the energy to create more unexpected attacks. The power of the granted nature allowed Miyamoto to cut cleanly through a complete body Susanoo using as well as using a shuriken to cut through several mountains. He could also create massive columns of beams that attack the target with overwhelming numbers. With their range able to hit airborne targets as well as their irregular attack pattern and trajectory makes it nearly impossible for the target to avoid them successfully. Miyamoto's skill with Storm Release also allowed him to create and manipulate storm clouds, the scale is such that it can expand to an entire countries and wreak havoc on the environment using powerful winds and lighting strikes. One powerful technique involving the storm clouds was a technique that concentrated the entire mass into a funnel and unleashing the mass onto the ground, decimating everything in its path. Miyamoto compared the power of the technique to an extremely powerful hurricane and utilizing already existing storm conditions instead of creating them would achieve a more powerful result. Bukijutsu As well as his prowess in ninjutsu, Miyamoto was also skilled in the use of weaponry. As a child, he was noted to have a talent in using various weapons, even those that he never personally used before. In order to increase his versatility in combat, Miyamoto employed a glowing red chakram that had the ability to change its form into any sort of weapon at his will. These weapons could be anything Miyamoto could think of, including basic weapons like swords and shuriken, to even more unprecedented ones, such as an axe that had two mirrored blades on each end. His skill with this ability allowed him to manipulate their forms from a large distance at very short intervals, allowing him to catch his opponents off guard to initiate more unexpecting attacks. Because of this ability, Miyamoto never carried any weapons on him, barring a special sword, with the chakram residing on standby when not in use. Trivia